


Can't Wait to be King

by FlyRobinFly



Series: Prince of Egypt [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Confessions, Cute, Egyptian AU, Forbidden Love, Hand Feeding, Hiding, Inspiration, Inspirational Speeches, Liam is a prince, Love, M/M, Servants, Shame, motivation, pinning, prince - Freeform, theo is a servant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-23 14:49:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15608658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyRobinFly/pseuds/FlyRobinFly
Summary: Theo and Liam talk about somethings in the midst of sharing some food. Confessions are made and their bond becomes stronger.





	Can't Wait to be King

**Author's Note:**

> I'm honestly not sure what order I'm writing all these parts in. I guess you can use your imagination and build it however you want it to.

Theo hardly ever left Liam's quarters without the Prince ahead of him. But occasionally, he would have to leave in order to fetch something for Liam. The Prince always seemed a little guilty and sorry when he asked for something but Theo felt happy to do it. After everything Liam had done for him, he would do anything the Prince asked of him.

Liam never asked much of him. The hardest task Theo was ever asked, was to fetch some food from the kitchen. None of the other servants were fond of him and would always prolong the process just to pester him. Theo was always left feeling hurt and belittled but he didn't let it get to him. Once he'd finally gotten the correct things the Prince had asked for, he approached Liam's quarters.

"You! Servant!" Theo heard a voice call out. Theo slowly turned the direction of the voice and backtracked down the hall a bit. It was the Pharaoh. Theo begrudgingly bowed before Scott. "You entertain the Prince quite well, I thought you should know."

Theo nodded in agreement. Although he was expecting more than just a compliment from the Alpha. He wouldn't be surprised if he were ordered to be killed right on the spot.

"Where do you sleep?" Scott asked Theo. Theo opened his mouth to speak. He didn't exactly know what he was supposed to say. He couldn't tell him that he slept in the Prince's bed. That wouldn't go over well. "Nevermind. It does not matter. I want you to abide in the Servant's quarters. You will not have to commute so far and you will have access to a bathing area for all the servants. I think you've earned it."

Theo simply bowed to show humility uttering a thanks to the Alpha. But on the inside, Theo felt sick. Now he'd have to sleep and bathe with Corey, Nolan and all the other servants that wanted him dead. He guessed he wouldn't get much sleep then. He'd have to watch his back in order to stay alive in there. He left the room and let out a sigh before heading down the hall to Liam's quarters.

"I'm sorry, Liam," said Theo upon entering. Liam had made it very clear that Theo only addressed him as 'Prince' when they were in front of other people. Any other time, he was to call him Liam. "It took longer for the food to be prepared than expected and the Pharaoh stopped me on my way."

"It's fine," said Liam from his spot on the bed. He was lying down, facing the ceiling. "I hope Scott didn't cause any trouble."

Theo shrugged and set the bowl of fruit on the small table next to Liam's bed. "Not intentionally, I believe." Theo sat on the bed and let out a sigh. Liam patted the spot next to him, urging the servant to lay down and explain what was troubling him. Theo laid back and relaxed into the pillows with another sigh. "He told me I am supposed to move in the Servant's quarters as a reward for entertaining you."

"And why does this trouble you?" Liam asked propping himself up with an elbow to look at his servant. He wasn't wearing any eye makeup and he hadn't left his room, at least as far as the anyone in the palace knew, in days so there was stubble growing on his chin. It made him look incredibly handsome.

"Because..." Theo trailed off, staring up at his Prince. There were many reasons. He knew the beds there weren't nearly as plush as Liam's. And no one there would even want him to have a bed. Corey and Nolan would probably find more ways to make his life difficult. And he'd have to share a bath with all of them. At least in Liam's bath, it was just the two of them. Which brings him to the biggest reason. He wouldn't get to be with Liam.

He wouldn't be surrounded by his light, he wouldn't be protected by him, he wouldn't wake up in the mornings to the smell of his scent. He'd rather sleep in the bushes again.

"Is it because of the other servants?" Liam asked with an underlying tone of concern.

Theo hesitated. "...yeah." At least it was part of why.

"Hm," Liam hummed shortly. "I guess I'll just have to tell Pharaoh that I do not want my servant sleeping with all the others since I don't want you to get infected with lice or anything like that."

Theo looked up at Liam while biting his lip with an arched brow. "You'd do that?" Theo said up mirroring how Liam was. "You don't want me to go?"

Liam couldn't help the small smile that graced his lips. "I like having a roommate. It makes this place feel more like home." Theo bit his lip again smiling infectiously at the Prince. "Even if he is just a 'cute little Egyptian boy.'" Liam teased him.

Theo's nose crinkled and he growled at Liam. "I'm not little."

Liam chuckled and reached his arm towards Theo to run it along the man's muscles. "Mhm. Growing up working in the street tunnels sure made you a beast," Liam continued to tease, sarcasm heavy in his voice.

Theo kept his fangs bore and his eyes shifted as he gave Liam a look of annoyance. "Not all of us grew up working in the fields, Princess."

Liam let out another chuckle as he rolled onto his back. "I'm no Princess," Liam said. But I sure wouldn't mind if you treated me like one. He continued to look up at the ceiling, all the cracks in the stone. Trying to get his mind on other things. Maybe it would be better for Theo to sleep in the Servant's quarters. At least there he would be safe from Liam's desire for him.

Liam looked at the ceiling and suddenly wished he was outside, watching the stars, feeling the wind. That would be better than the torture he suffered right now. He should get up and let Theo sleep on his own for a while, get some headspace. But he didn't want to move. So he just closed his eyes.

And then he felt it, a gentle hand on his chest, rubbing soothing circles, slowly making it's way up to his neck. How could he let this happen? He didn't want to tell his servant to stop, he didn't want to tell him to keep going. So he opened his eyes, his big blue orbs meeting dark, green ones hovering above him. Now Theo was rubbing his hand along his chin, watching his Prince carefully with amusement.

"I always thought body hair was a disgusting thing, a sign of poor hygiene," said Theo gently scratching Liam's chin with his short nails. "But then I met you. You make me wish I had grown up in the fields just so I could know what it's like to have a beard and what it's like to be called a man by your mother instead of a little boy."

Liam reached his hand up to the back of Theo's head and ran his fingers along his hair. "It might not be considered clean, but it's beautiful." Theo could see in Liam's eyes that he wanted to say more. His voice even trailed off in the end like he didn't want to say that out loud. Theo's eyes trailed down Liam's face and onto his lips, wet and a dark shade of pink.

He cleared his throat. "Yeah. It is."

Liam sighed looking passed Theo and at the ceiling. "But if you're not going to move into the servant's quarters, then I have to talk to Scott. And in order to talk to Scott, I cannot have any body hair."

Theo realized his hand was still on Liam's chest, fingers playing with the small hairs that had grown over the last week. He couldn't help the pout his lips and even his eyes gave the Prince. "Fine," Theo said with a sigh. "I guess I'll have to hear you whine and cry while I remove it all."

Liam rolled his eyes while he sat up, Theo following suit. "I think I'd like to eat some of that fruit first, Theo."

"Right," said Theo reaching for the bowl but Liam stopped him and grabbed the bowl first. Theo just furrowed his brows at Liam in confusion and probably mild annoyance. "I literally had it in my hands. I could've grabbed it."

"I wanted to grab it," said Liam grabbing a the peeled peach from the bowl and the knife. He cut a small piece off and held it up to Theo's mouth. Theo's just gave him that look again. That look that said he was doing his job for him and it was completely throwing him off. Liam smiled. "Theo, I know you're hungry. You're always hungry."

Theo sighed before he leaned his whole body towards Liam to take the bite he was offered. For a Prince, Liam was not what anyone should expect. He probably the least selfish man to ever live. Liam alternated bites between the two of them in silence until Theo spoke up. "Thank you," Theo said in a quiet, intimate voice. He was so sincere too, with his eyes and his tone.

Liam smiled and shrugged as he chewed on the grape he'd eaten. "You may be my servant but you're also my friend," Liam said casually passing a grape off to Theo, only for the other man to take the grape and study it as if it were the most complex thing in the world. Liam knew his mind wasn't really thinking about the grape though.

"Why do you do all this for me?" Theo asked.

"Because..." said Liam taking the grape from Theo's fingers and putting it in between his lips for him. "I guess I see something good in you that no one else is willing to. And I care about you."

Theo bit down on the grape and stared at his Prince. It was almost too hard to believe. Someone actually cared about him. Someone he cared about too. The two of them lay there in bed, feeding each other grapes while they just watched each other. It was dangerous to care in their world. So many reasons to die, to lose someone. But even more to live for them.

"Besides, no one else in this place will really treat me like a normal person," said Liam. "Everyone else is all, 'My Lord, what can I do? Can I get you anything to drink, My Lord? Prince, there are concubines waiting to be called? Give them something to do, My Lord.'" Liam scoffed. "No thank you."

Theo chuckled. "So you will really never take one? I mean, I know you said you don't want to have sex with someone you don't love but what chance are you going to get to fall in love?" Theo asked. "And even if you do, you won't get to marry her. It's not very likely that you'll fall in love with the woman Scott gives you as a wife."

Liam looked at Theo thinking that he had no idea. He was sitting there in bed with the person he loved but he would never get to be with them. Theo couldn't possibly feel the same way. And no one would be happy with the idea of them together. "She's not that bad."

Theo furrowed his brows. "So you know the woman he wants you to marry?"

Liam nodded. "He wants me to marry Hayden."

"Hayden?" Theo asked sounding annoyed and exasperated. "I thought you guys hated each other!"

"We do!" Liam said louder. "I don't even know what I did to make her upset at me when we were younger. She just hates me and, to be completely honest, I hate he back. She would make a terrible wife and an even worse Queen."

Theo felt his anxiousness simmer down at Liam's disgust with her. At least they were on the same page with that. "She is beautiful though."

Liam nodded. "I suppose..."

Theo raised an eyebrow. "Alright. So then who do you want to marry?"

Liam shrugged. "I want to marry someone that I know. Someone that I care about. I mean do I really have to be married? If I become Pharaoh I can make up new rules and not be married ever."

"You could," Theo said with a nod of his head. "It won't be easy. But you could do it."

Liam smiled at Theo. "Well, I'll have you to help me."

"What do you mean?"

"You could be like my right-hand man or something," said Liam. "I would put you in charge of things."

Theo frowned and shook his head. "I don't think that's a good idea, Liam."

"Why not?"

"Because..." Theo cringed at the memories it brought back. "I don't think the people would take very kindly to me having any sort of power over them every again after what I did."

Liam shrugged. "We'll change your name then. And people won't be allowed to see your face. When I'm Pharaoh I'm gonna change everything. I think it's so stupid that we're all a bunch of hairy werecreatures and we still have to be all hairless and what not. It's dumb."

"Yeah," said Theo. "It does make it a little more difficult. And tedious."

"And I think it's unfair that Scott wants me to marry that-that thing! I mean what if I want to marry a man?!" It was out of Liam's mouth before he even thought about the precautions. "I mean... just... what if? Huh? My friend... Mason, he doesn't like woman like he's supposed to. I think he should be allowed to love another man without being put to shame," Liam rescued himself clumsily just throwing Mason under the bus.

Theo was taken aback by the admission. It wasn't something people talked about openly. He'd thought about it a lot. A lot. But he'd never had the chance to talk about it. He'd never had anyone he could to without the fear of being judged or punished for it. "I... I agree," Theo said.

"You do?" asked Liam as if he were a little surprised.

Theo nodded not helping the tears that were coming to his eyes. "I... I really do because I... I guess I'm not that different from your friend Mason. I..." His voice cracked. "I didn't think anyone else was like that. I thought it was just me."

Liam found himself staring at his servant in shock. This whole time he'd thought he'd never Theo could possibly feel the same about him. But now it was possible. He just wished he could get over the shock and respond. He cleared his throat. "I guess you're not alone then."

Theo felt these weird emotions rising in his chest. He felt relieved. He felt angry. He felt sad. He felt scared. He felt happy. He felt hopeful. He cried and felt moved when his Prince pulled him into a hug. "Do you think poorly of me?"

"No," Liam didn't hesitate to answer. "I think you're brave, Theo. And you're a big part the reason I'm gonna work my ass off to change the world for the better."


End file.
